About You Now
by Midnight Watching
Summary: Ele a deixou alguns anos atrás, mas está arrependido. Tarde demais? Talvez.


_It was so easy that night_

_(Foi tão fácil naquela noite)_

_I shoulda been strong, yeah I lied_

_(Eu deveria ter sido forte, sim eu menti)_

_Nobody gets me like you_

_(Ninguém me pega como você)_

Respirou fundo e reuniu toda a sua coragem novamente. Hesitou mais uma vez antes de bater na porta. E se ela não se lembrasse dele? Ou se ela não se importasse? Talvez ela nunca tivesse perdoado ele depois de todos esses anos. Ele não sabia. Não estava lá para conferir. Definitivamente havia sido um erro, e ele se arrependeu profundamente, mas e se ela não estivesse disposta a perdoa-lo? Droga, o que ele esperava? Que ela simplesmente o perdoasse e eles voltassem a viver como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido? Que ela ignorasse todo o tempo que ele demorou para finalmente reunir sua coragem e tomar uma atitude? '_Idiota, você não vai saber se não tentar'_, se repreendeu. Bateu levemente na porta. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Nenhuma resposta.

_I couldn't keep hold of you then_

_(Eu não poderia manter a pressão em você, então)_

_How could I know what you meant?_

_(Como eu poderia saber o que você significou?)_

_There was nothing to compare to_

_(Não havia nada para comparar.)_

Bateu novamente mais forte. Ouviu passos e em seguida, _ela _abriu a porta. Seu coração acelerou ao vê-la. Marlene continuava linda. Ela olhou para ele, completamente estática. Era obvio que não esperava ele ali.

-O... O que está fazendo aqui? – disse quebrando o silêncio.

Ele olhou para baixo antes de responder.

-Eu vim pedir desculpas. – encarou-a. Ela pareceu ainda mais incrédula (se é que é possível).

_I know everything changes_

_(Eu sei que tudo muda)_

_For the cities and faces_

_(Todas as cidades e os rostos)_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you_

_(Porque eu sei como me sinto sobre você)_

-Agora? Não acha que está um pouco tarde não? – ela disse irônica. – Não sei se percebeu, mas se passaram três anos.

Sirius fechou os olhos e o abriu em seguida, fitando intensamente a garota.

-Eu sei. Me desculpa Lene, eu não tive... _coragem _de vir antes. – ele pegou nas mãos dela e se aproximou um pouco. Ela apenas observou suas mãos na dele. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Sirius esperando por qualquer reação da garota, e Marlene apenas observando suas mãos.

_There's a mountain between us_

_(Há uma montanha entre nós)_

_There's one thing that I'm sure of_

_(Há uma coisa que eu tenho certeza)_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you_

_(Porque eu sei como me sinto sobre você)_

-O que você espera com isso? – ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio e olhou novamente para o garoto.

-Com o que? – ele pareceu confuso. Ela bufou impaciente.

-O que você espera que eu faça? O que você espera que aconteça? Você simplesmente se afastou sem motivo nenhum e começou a agir como um idiota. – a garota quebrou o contato físico e cruzou os braços sobre o peito e limitou-se a olhar para baixo. Sirius viu algumas lágrimas ameaçarem transbordar do delicado rosto de Marlene e se amaldiçoou por fazê-la chorar. Ergueu seu rosto suavemente, forçando-a a encara-lo.

-Eu sinto muito Lene. Eu... Eu era realmente um idiota. Eu fui embora sem motivos, por que... Eu simplesmente fiquei com medo. Fiquei com medo de tudo aquilo, porque eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido por ninguém antes. E... Droga, eu estraguei tudo.

_So can we bring yesterday back around?_

_(Então podemos trazer o ontem de volta?)_

_Because I know how I feel about you now_

_(Porque eu sei o que sinto sobre você agora)_

_I was dumb, I was wrong_

_(Eu era burro, eu estava errado)_

_I let you down, girl_

_(Eu te decepcionei, garota)_

_Because I know how I feel about you now_

_(Porque eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora)_

-É, você foi um idiota. – ela disse limpando algumas lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

-Mas eu mudei. Eu nunca mais vou te fazer chorar de novo Lene, por favor. Só mais uma chance. Eu juro que vou te fazer a garota mais feliz do mundo – o tom dele era suplicante. – Eu sei que talvez seja tarde demais, mas... Eu tinha que tentar.

Ela respirou fundo e Sirius encarou o chão.

_And all that it takes is one more chance_

_(E tudo o que é preciso, é mais uma chance)_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_(Não deixe nosso último beijo ser o nosso último)_

_Give me tonight, I will show you_

_(Dá-me esta noite, eu vou lhe mostrar)_

-Foi apenas por isso que veio até aqui? – ela perguntou num tom de voz quase sussurrado.

-Sim. Eu... Precisava... Quer dizer, preciso que você me perdoe. _Porque eu sei como me sinto agora. _– ele a olhou de novo. – Eu não quero que aquele tenha sido o nosso último beijo Lene. – ela o olhou atentamente e ele sustentou o olhar.

_So can we bring yesterday back around?_

_(Então podemos trazer o ontem de volta?)_

_Because I know how I feel about you now_

_(Porque eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora)_

_I was dumb, yes, I was wrong_

_(Eu era burro, sim, eu estava errado)_

_I let you down, girl_

_(Eu te decepcionei, garota)_

_Because I know how I feel about you now_

_(Porque eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora)_

Permaneceram mais cinco ou dez minutos ali, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Tudo tinha desaparecido. Eram apenas os dois e suas memorias. Tudo veio à tona. O sentimento que Marlene lutou tanto para acabar, as lembranças de sua última noite juntos ainda mais vida na mente de Sirius. Naquele momento não existia mais nada. Apenas os dois. Cada vez mais próximos.

-Eu também sei – sussurrou a garota antes de encostarem seus lábios.

_And I can't be without you_

_(E eu não posso ficar sem você)_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_(Podemos trazer o ontem de volta)_

_Because I know how I feel about you now_

_(Porque eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora)_

_And I was dumb, yes, I was wrong_

_(E eu era burro, sim, eu estava errado)_

_I let you down, girl_

_(Eu te decepcionei, garota)_

_Because I know how I feel about you now_

_(Porque eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora)_

_Because I know how I feel about you now_

_(Porque eu sei como me sinto sobre você agora)_


End file.
